


Cleaning Up

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mistakes, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Severus has to clean Harry.





	Cleaning Up

Harry screamed in pain as the warm washrag cleaned off the remains of Severus' ice cream sundae. He knew the rag was not as hot as it felt, still...

"I did inform you that this was a foolish idea. Still, the great Harry Potter had to know," Severus chided.

"I did not expect you to use a cooling spell on my stomach, before using me as your dish!" he yelled in response.

Severus frowned at the response. "You are aware, I dislike melted ice cream and I wished to enjoy my treat."

"You are extremely lucky I love you."

"Indeed."

~Fin~


End file.
